Level 22/Dreamworld
| candies = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | moves = | target = | spaces = 57 | previous = 21/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 23/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 15 }} With only 15 moves available, the moon struck which comes late as it requires 14 turns to completely fill up the moon meter, low moon struck duration at only 1 move, the moon struck being not that powerful as it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and a high three star score requirement which is 3.5 times more than its Reality counterpart makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *The icing blocks your path, but it can be easily destroyed. The only real problem is the move count. It is very low that it is possible to fail this level. But it is still easy though. *Since moon struck is now present in the level, this makes it easier to drop the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points,2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' move left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Simply break the icing and use combinations to bring down the ingredients. It should be extremely simple. *Keep the moon scale balanced, although you may finish the level before that is even a worry. Earning More Stars Difficulty *A long cascade is required to earn three stars. *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not effective due to the high two and three star target scores. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 40,000 points for two stars and an additional 70,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 650.00% (60,000 - 8,000) points / 8,000 points x 100% = 650.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 350.00% (90,000 - 20,000) points / 20,000 points x 100% = 350.00% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the one star target score in this level. This can make it hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,680 points per move 40,000 points / 15 moves = 2,666.67 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,680 points per move 70,000 points / 15 moves = 4,666.67 points per move for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points.3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candiesThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 1,140 points per striped candy has be earned from cascades. *While the regular icings are not hard to clear, they will consume moves which are much needed for creating plenty of special candies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for 1 move. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **This can be negated because to get to the moon struck, at least 42,000 points are wasted.14 moves x 3,000 points per move = 42,000 pointsThis does not include the activation of the striped candies created which will give more points. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration and its late onset. *You may get a moon struck Sugar Crush if you brought the ingredient down at the same turn moon struck activates. This can increase your odds of getting three stars if there is already a colour bomb present on the board. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 22 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 22 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels with empty spaces Category:Easy levels